Mixed Match Challenge - November 6, 2018
The November 6, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England on November 6, 2018. Episode summary B'N'B vs Country Dominance In front of a very enthusiastic crowd in Manchester, Bobby Lashley & Mickie James remained undefeated with a tough victory over Finn Bálor and Bayley. Bayley and Mickie kicked off the bout with an intense back-and-forth. Soon after, Lashley initiated a pose-down with Finn Bálor. When Finn got on the ropes to oblige him, though, Lashley attack him from behind and picked up the early advantage. A dropkick from Finn allowed the Irish Superstar to do his own pose, but Mickie quickly interfered and brought the momentum back to her massive partner. Still, Bobby eventually grew over-confident, opening the door for Finn to tag Bayley in the action. Bayley went on a roll against Mickie before running square into her opponent’s Superkick. Finn would break up the pin before once again mixing it up with Lashley. This led to a hilarious moment, as Finn chased the interfering Lio Rush around the ring. When Finn tried to take out Lio from the top rope, however, Lashley knocked him to the ringside floor. Rush was not out of the woods yet, as he soon experienced a Bayley-to-Belly for his trouble. Unfortunately, Bayley was left open for her opponent, who dropped her with a wicked DDT for the huge victory. Next week, two undefeated teams square off when Braun Strowman & Ember Moon go to war against Lashley & James. Day One Glow vs Fabulous Truth The matchup between R-Truth & Carmella and Jimmy Uso & Naomi kicked off with a unique Rap Battle, incorporating various subjects, including Manchester itself, Bonnie & Clyde and even the Uso’s past rap battle against The New Day. Just when the combatants moved from the rap battle to a dance break, however, Carmella delivered a cheap shot, kicking her glowing opponent to seize the advantage. When The Princes of Staten Island spun her opponent round-and-round, however, she was left in a state of total dizziness, clearing the way for Naomi to hit a fierce kick for the huge pin. The victory provides Uso & Naomi their second victory in a row, while R-Truth & Carmella remain winless. Next week, another battle of undefeated teams will take place, as AJ Styles & Charlotte Flair will collide with The Miz & Asuka in a highly-anticipated showdown. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) (w/ Lio Rush) 3 vs. B'N'B (Finn Bálor & Bayley) 3 * Mixed Tag Team Match: Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) 2 vs. Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) 0 Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_11062018jg_3823--313602b6a0bcfa30d21211f0b653dbaf.jpg 002_MMC_11062018ej_3953--f380f5b673b0faafbb48be9177debff6.jpg 003_MMC_11062018jg_3678--c1ffca34221194b38122098db1eb8197.jpg 004_MMC_11062018jg_3680--acfe17b0f56a9984b6e54d8428a452fc.jpg 005_MMC_11062018jg_3691--aa2c30088aea19f51a09a3b97ed14689.jpg 006_MMC_11062018jg_3707--f96281833ea662aa76e4aa216e5b2ecb.jpg 007_MMC_11062018jg_3711--9547be0f3fd86714b35951241c3b60a8.jpg 008_MMC_11062018ej_3991--4db9528faeb69d2fb71cc931845c2332.jpg 009_MMC_11062018jg_3714--05d3e30b787f3ead4107fd1c523a367f.jpg 010_MMC_11062018ej_4001--fbcf0e6429892e8dcb0778a9babab159.jpg 011_MMC_11062018ej_4004--9b2902581cbd5306f5c4411c22a5a79a.jpg 012_MMC_11062018jg_3718--d98344f02452be8ac05e21e28f6fae2b.jpg 013_MMC_11062018ej_4021--f70a726c259940edf6ed694a9c49892b.jpg 014_MMC_11062018jg_3728--5bbbb978d5295234cc99b427a01e5740.jpg 015_MMC_11062018ej_3889--d73ac922346eff6ac4748cdd5cc23aed.jpg 016_MMC_11062018ej_3899--c7fe17d6ca1bced5ec1e05d0521bb4f8.jpg 017_MMC_11062018jg_3755--f0320acc7ba1cd19321b2a54bca09324.jpg 018_MMC_11062018ej_3903--efc270b951999c6ce4069f0f34cad44d.jpg 019_MMC_11062018ej_3909--8b8ff12b60e8b8ada8d7e4770bc70437.jpg 020_MMC_11062018ej_4032--67e6a5e272eb8b10a127e98b92291226.jpg 021_MMC_11062018jg_3781--117e4871053fcb894b87196841a13d3a.jpg 022_MMC_11062018jg_4121--3e6914a9030edeb3605f07eefab86d5a.jpg 023_MMC_11062018ej_4294--c7f76e6b16d03fa8d71fa172a3120f33.jpg 024_MMC_11062018ej_4298--47b6b7d2e1b86de7701a6376dbe3b547.jpg 025_MMC_11062018ej_4348--5a7bc5386233470e835d1b2339470b5c.jpg 026_MMC_11062018jg_4177--07d78abbcc5d6a4e3e02fad4d5d82efc.jpg 027_MMC_11062018jg_4178--07c595dabc147bfd02ae4187b51c3702.jpg 028_MMC_11062018ej_4237--7f9d947ddb1461635d5fd92c22f513a6.jpg 029_MMC_11062018ej_4254--f0931cbcd105af7d442a99aa74516eb5.jpg 030_MMC_11062018ej_4259--2e03d80283744947171a87c45584b6cc.jpg 031_MMC_11062018ej_4356--294e7fc7d62a2bcda082f17c677392a7.jpg 032_MMC_11062018ej_4324--65271334d6a629a8127b3d1b366d4842.jpg 033_MMC_11062018ej_4336--0e5254a9492bf6df1eeefbfd0203197d.jpg 034_MMC_11062018ej_4367--bd16756734b7d9755de632aa5bce0912.jpg 035_MMC_11062018jg_4196--f9dd9fa604b12a55eccbbd88a47e43da.jpg 036_MMC_11062018jg_4209--5d543215c8bbabc196e96376be156ec4.jpg 037_MMC_11062018jg_4215--04db19b6e360a3a009bfc06e55aaab18.jpg 038_MMC_11062018jg_4224--222a59aeb0586900e7640e4992a20e32.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Bayley Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young